Give Your Heart a Break
by TrueOutcast
Summary: Jalice. AH. AR - with abilities. When Alice has a vision of new people coming to Forks, the Cullen siblings' life in high school hell is in for a change. Fully summary inside.
1. Having a nice day?

**Give Your Heart a Break**

**A/N:** Another Jalice story. I've had certain scenes for this one if my head for months and although I'd love to work a little more on _15 Thing I Hate About You_, I couldn't get this out. So now we'll see if my brain can manage two Twilight stories, one Peter Pan, several Tokio Hotel and my works of original fiction all at once. (Yeah, not likely). Anyways, on with the story.

**Summary.**

Jalice. AH. AR – with abilities.

Alice, 17. Junior. Has visions.

Edward, 18. Senior. Reads minds.

Alice is bullied. Everything is wrong with her, from her looks to her speech to her behaviour. And her _abilities_, her visions. She only lets in her brother Edward. One day in class, she has a vision of two newcomers. Two more people to bully her, she thinks. But then Jasper befriends Edward. And he is uncannily interested in finding out why Alice is so withdrawn.

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognizable characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, I just can't get enough of the Alice & Jasper luurve. And Jasper.

**Chapter 1 – Having a nice day?**

**Alice's POV.**

I woke up in the early morning and sat up with a start. I hated having dreams, I never knew if what I was seeing was real or not. Especially if I dreamt about bad things happening to those I loved. I kept muttering under my breath, _it was just a dream, it was just a dream_. I didn't bother going back to sleep, what did it matter if I slept horribly anyway? Instead I got up and went to my bathroom. I lingered in the shower, enjoying the idea of letting the water wash all of my worries away. A naïve way of thinking, but it gave me peace of mind. For a while.

I was debating what to wear when I heard a knock on my door. I already knew who it was, of course and didn't even bother turning towards the door.

"Come in Edward," I called out, holding one sweater up before me, then another. My favourite, and only, brother Edward came in, looking just as excited as I felt. We were talking about a negative scale here.

"I thought I heard you. Excited for school?" Edward stupidly asked. I scoffed. The day I'll be excited to go to our own personal hell, in public known as Forks High School, was the day I'd ask Edward to lock me in my room and throw away the key.

"I'll remember that," he commented. I didn't answer, but finally decided on an aubergine toned sweater that looked more like a dress on me. It looked good as I pulled it on, on top of a black tank top. Edward let out a small laugh. I figured my fashion-oriented thoughts were amusing to him. I honestly wasn't sure why I bothered with my clothes. I immediately backtracked, not wanting to go down that road now.

"I'm just glad I get to graduate a year early," I commented. Edward was a year older than me and a senior. However, I was taking all honours classes and graduating along with him, even though I technically was a junior. I examined my reflection in the mirror. My black jeans and dark purple Converse looked awesome with the dress.

"I know, come on, mom has our breakfast ready downstairs," Edward said. I couldn't help but smiling at him. We had only made it to the top of the staircase, when out mom, Esme Cullen, appeared at the bottom. When she spotted us, she too smiled.

"Come on kids, you can just say goodbye yo your dad," she said. Even though she knew we'd both _know_ whenever a meal was served, she still cared enough to actually tell us.

"Morning dad," Edward said as we entered the kitchen. Our father, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor and worked at Forks Hospital it wasn't every morning we got to see him, he worked a lot. I knew he really loved his job. My dad lived to help people.

"Morning kids. You have a nice day at school, okay?" he said. I, well both Edward and I, tried not to let them know just how much we hated school. They knew some, but we didn't want to worry them.

"Sure daddy," I said, trying my best to sound cheerful.

"Have a good day, dad," I added as he got up and kissed mom before he left. I ate my breakfast in silence, listening to mom and Edward discussing his music class. Edward had signed up for music class this year, whereas I had opted for a design course, hoping, but not knowing at the time, that it would happen. If not, I'd be stuck in art. I was scared though, it would be the only class we didn't share and I didn't know how to handle that. What I had seen hadn't been, … nice.

"Thanks for breakfast mom," I said and went to my room. I was brushing my teeth when my vision blurred. When my sight returned to me again, I smiled at my reflection. Design course was now officially happening. Suddenly bouncy, I put my sketchbook and pens in my bag.

"I heard. Congratulations," Edward said when I met him in the hallway. Of course he had heard me.

"Bye mom," I called out and climbed into Edward's Volvo.

"Red light," I said before we had even left the garage and he nodded. I gulped. First day of school, last year. I was already dreading it. A lot of people I didn't need to see, a lot I didn't want to see. And way too many incidents I could already see, no imagination needed. Edward put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Yeah, he could read my thoughts. And not just mine, pretty much anyone's – although he did say there's the odd person now and then who's mind is silent. Me? I could see the future.

But I didn't need that ability to know that I was not going to like being back in school and I was not going to have a "nice" day. Sorry dad.

**A/N:** Yeah, so no Jasper just yet. But I think chapter 2 will be up before the weekend, so stay tuned.


	2. Walking into a trap

**A/N:** Chapter 2 ready. Also finally working on chapter 2 of _15 Things…_ Right now, when writing this, I am not 110 % sure where I want to take this story or where it will go before I reach the end. I'm basically just following my intuition and going wherever the story takes me. Enjoy!

Also, in my documents, I have marked the paragraphs with a long thick line across the page and some symbols, but somehow they disappeared from chapter one when I uploaded it. If it happens in this one too, please let me know. I have yet to figure out how to change it.

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognizable characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, I just can't get enough of the Alice & Jasper luurve. And Jasper.

**Chapter 2 – Walking into a trap  
Alice's POV.**

Edward parked the car in the lot and I looked out of the window. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks, the absences of the rain ensured that every student lingered outside until the final bell. I didn't need to have a vision to know that they'd be waiting for me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked. I bit my lip for a few seconds, then took a deep breath.

"Yes," I decided and grabbed by bag before stepping out of the car. So far, so good. Edward and I went our separate ways from the car. I knew he wanted to stay close, but tried to convince him that I would _see_ if they tried something and I did. I avoided the first trap easily; Lauren, Jessica and Maria were at the front entrance, I had seen it earlier, once they finalised their plan. But I didn't know about James and Mike hiding inside. That is the hole in my visions: they're subjective. It means that I can't see how things are going to unfold until _all_ the decisions have been made.

"Yo freak, you see this coming?" James jumped out from behind the side door. I barely had time to see the outcome, or notice the water balloons, before they were hurled at me.

"Oh look, freak-genius' brother is here," Mike suddenly said. I dared open my eyes and saw Edward. I sighed in relief. He must have heard either them or me, or possibly both, and known something would happen.

"Aw, big brother to the rescue," James mocked. I was freezing, the cold water from the balloons had soaked my clothes and I just wanted to get some clean ones from my locker, but James had grabbed my arm when he saw Edward. My vision blurred and I saw what Edward must have heard: a way out.

"Principal Greene is going to come through the front door in a few seconds," I could hear Edward say and I knew what would happen. Greene was very big on anti-bullying. I guess sometimes his policy actually worked. I watched both of my bullies run away and Edward led me to my locker. I could hear the front doors open and knew it was Greene.

"He's thoughts are very easy to recognise," Edward said with a smile and I prepared myself for our principal's questions, since I already knew what he would ask, it wasn't hard to do.

"Ms Cullen, Mr Cullen," he noted. I was shivering, my wet clothes sticking to my body. Of course he noticed that I was soaked and since it was unusually sunny outside, it shouldn't be too hard for him to figure out what happened. I knew he was trying to find a way to phrase his question, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Edward interrupted him.

"Just let me get my sister to her locker and get some dry clothes, then I'll tell you what happened, principal Greene," he said, picking the question out of the old man's brain. He gave me one last look, before he nodded and I almost ran to my locker a few feet away. I couldn't get my fingers, also cold from the water, to work with me and Edward turned the lock, getting the right combination in the first try.

It happened so fast, it took me completely by surprise. I knew I had watched Lauren, Jessica, James, Maria and Mike for the past four or five days, watching their decisions to know what traps would be set on the first day of school. And that was the second time a trap took me by surprise. Paint splashed out all over the place when Edward opened my locker. It got on both of us, the floor, all my things inside were covered in orange paint. My determination to get through the school year one day at the time faltered. If this was how it was going to be every day, I wasn't so sure I could do it. I whimpered, and then I heard Mr Greene approach. It snapped me back and I started getting my things out, books from last year that I needed this year as well, clothes, a spare pair of shoes, notebooks, everything was orange.

"Do you know who did this?" Mr Greene asked and looked from me to Edward and back. I shook my head and looked inside my locker. I didn't know. It had completely missed my visions, I had no idea who did it. And it scared me. I thought I knew all of the students who had it out for me.

"No sir," Edward said. _Always so polite_, I mentally scoffed and I saw Edward smile.

"We will get to the bottom of this, Miss Cullen. No bullying is tolerated at this school," Mr Greene promised me. I tried to smile, but I had serious doubts when it came to the school putting an end to my bullying.

"I wanna go home," I muttered in a low voice, sounding like a little child. Edward nodded.

"We'll be back for second period, Mr Greene," he said and helped me gather my paint-covered possessions. I didn't mind the fact that he hadn't asked me if I wanted to come back. I would. I couldn't stay away from the school forever.

"Back door," I pointed and we made it out just as the bell rang for the last time. I was grateful that we got out without being spotted by anyone.

At home, I got the paint washed out of the clothes and my shoes and most of the school books. A few of my note books were beyond saving, but at least my Design Book, a sketch book I had reserved for clothing designs, was saveable.

I was drying my hair when my vision blurred in a familiar way.

_They were beautiful. They had almost golden hair, long and wavy. And both had a pair of golden-brown eyes. They were tall, dressed impeccable after the latest fashion. They were both very beautiful, the girl looked like she should be on a magazine cover and the guy. The guy wasn't just beautiful, he was handsome. They were walking down a hallway. I recognised the place as our school. _

"Great, new students, definitely going to be popular with those looks. Probably going to befriend Lauren and Maria, or James. Fantastic," I muttered.

"Who's going to befriend who?" Edward asked.

"New students," I said and grabbed my bag. It had gotten a bit wet from the water balloon attack, but it was waterproof so the contents were okay. We walked back to the car and drove back to school.

"When will they be coming?" Edward asked as he parked. I replayed the vision in my head, trying to think of anything besides the persons, what was around them?

"Two weeks," I told him. Two weeks. Just 14 days and I'll be getting either two more bullies or two more people who doesn't dare interfere. Just great. I hated high school.

**A/N:** Yeah, so maybe things are going a bit slow right now, I hope it doesn't get too dragged out though. And I found the name of the principal in Eclipse, so I just went with that xD .. Also, aren't you all excited for when the new students get there? :)


End file.
